A car tarpaulin is primarily aimed at dustproofness, waterproofness and sunproofness. A tarpualin is instrumental to the maintenance of car, and really a necessary piece of equipment for the car. The conventional car tarpaulin is only designed to cover the car for dustproofness and sunproofness but cannot achieve the purpose of completely protecting the car; accordingly the function of a car tarpaulin is rather limited. Generally speaking, the conventional car tarpaulin has the following drawbacks:
1. In case of being blown by strong winds, the car tarpaulin tends to be overthrown, thereby becoming disengaged from the car and falling down on the ground.
2. Only the vehicle body can be covered while the four wheels of the car are exposed to the elements; accordingly under rainy conditions these wheels are inevitably wetted by the rain water, and the rims of tires will be corroded since these wheels cannot be covered by the car tarpaulin. Additionally, wandering dogs will frequently urinate on the tires causing the wheel rims to be acidified and corroded by the acid and urine.
3. The car cannot be used until the car tarpaulin is removed from the car and stored; rain water is inevitably adhered to the car tarpaulin if it is used under rainy conditions. In many instances, the car owner disposes the wet tarpaulin in the car trunk at random. Since the bottom of car trunk is paved with rug whereon some food, clothes or spare tires are disposed, the rug will be wetted for absorbing the rain water in quantities adhered to the tarpaulin which is disposed on the rug, and therefore the food or clothes will be also wetted at the same time by the rain water to generate odors. Furthermore, as a result of rain water vaporization, the steam thereof will gradually mildew the interior decoration of car such as the seat cushion made of flannel or leather, the ceiling of car, and the rug, audiophile equipment, etc. in the car.
In view of the above, the conventional car tarpaulin cannot meet with the car owner's demand for protecting his or her car. Therefore, the present inventor has developed a car tarpaulin combination device with a storing bag which the car owner can use to entirely and firmly cover the car, whereby strong winds cannot blow the tarpaulin down to the ground; the tarpaulin is designed so that both tires and their rims are protected against rain, etc. In addition, when disposing the tarpaulin in the car trunk after using the tarpaulin in rainy days, it may be stored in a storing bag of the present invention so as to collect the rain water adhered to the tarpaulin and prevent the rain water from leaking out from the storing bag. Therefore, the rug paved on the bottom of car trunk as well as some articles and decoration thereon or therein will not be wetted by the rain water.